Silence
by SkylitCity
Summary: There will be moments when the drought of joy seems unending. Instances spent pretending that everything is alright when it clearly is not, check your blind spot. See that love is still there. Eventual Cas/OC. I suck at summaries:)
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Supernatural, or any words written by Shane Koyczan. _

* * *

_Silence_

_Chapter One_

I was awake before the sun was. I laid in the darkness and stared into the blackness as I tried to gather my mind from the heavy sleep that I had woken up from. My clock on my night stand read 5:42 AM in bright green numbers. As I stared at the clock, sleep seemed to fall further and further away from me. I sat up after a few moments and crossed my legs. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair that had come loose from my braid.

Some time in the hour I had slept I had kicked off the blankets and pillows onto the floor. I reached down and grabbed the pile of linen and yanked it back up on the bed. I wrapped myself into the blankets and closed my eyes. But sleep evaded me. It was like no matter how tight I wrapped the blankets around myself, the cold from the late fall air that was knocking at my window, froze me to the core. It wasn't a normal cold. My body didn't have a single shiver. It almost felt like my soul was freezing. And restless.

"Don't be stupid," I muttered into the blankets. "Some noise outside just woke you up."

I sat up again with a huff. I pushed the blankets away from me and slid my legs off the bed. The hardwood floors chilled my skin as I stood. I let out a shiver as I moved to head to the hallway.

The house was quiet. It was always quiet. The cold sent my bare arms into goose bumps as I headed for the bathroom. I turned to the shower and turned the tap to hot. I stood in front of the mirror and watched as my hands pulled the hair tie off of the end of my hair that held my braid in place. I ran my fingers through it quickly, pulling the braid apart and letting it rest at its full length to my mid back. The steam from the shower quickly fogged over the mirror, blocking my reflection and turning it into a blur.

I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower, wincing slightly at first from the scalding water. But soon my muscles relaxed into the spray and the coldness in my bones disappeared. I tipped my head under the water, and let it pull my hair forward. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in of the steam. The cold started to dissipate from my bones as I stood there, my arms crossed at my waist. The sound of the shower was a welcome noise to the usual silence that was in the house and around me. It was suffocating sometimes. But the silence was the only way to ensure safety. It meant no one was close. That I was alone.

The quiet was what I yearned for, though sometimes it made me restless. I would push those feelings aside, and assure myself that the quiet is what I needed. Years after years of screams, crying, fighting, gun shots.. Silence is what my head needed. But the silence was cold. And all those years of pain, my heart could remember the warmth that was there. The love, smiles, laughter, and on a few special occasions, joy. My heart clenched and I ducked my head out from under the water, rubbing at my eyes. I took a deep breath and pushed the feelings away as I washed the smell of liquor and smoke away from my skin. I had been too worn out after work to shower. I had just come home, and laid down in my clothes, barely sleeping an hour.

I finished showering, suddenly wanting to be away from the thoughts that kept trying to resurface in my mind. I dressed quickly, and made my way to the kitchen, desperately needed something to warm me even more from the cold that crept through the house like a sickness. The coffee pot indicated that I had been in the shower for almost an hour. The sun was starting to rise in the kitchen window as the smell of brewing coffee filled the space. I leaned on the counter, and watched as the dark liquid filled the glass pot. Just as I was about to reach for a cup, a knock came at the door. I paused, confusion coming over me.

_Who in the world.._ I thought to myself as I headed to the door. I glanced outside through the peep hole, as another frantic knock came. I felt my heart drop. _Oh no. Please, no._ I swallowed a lump in my throat as I sat back from my tiptoes to see out of the peep hole. I rested my hands against the door as I debated quickly as to if I should open the door. Another frantic and determined knock came, and I sighed. I twisted the lock, but left it chained. I slowly opened the door a small crack and stared outside at the two visitors. I said nothing as I was at a loss of words as to what to say to the two hunters standing at my door.

"Emery?" the shorter one asked, shifting on his feet. "Bobby..Told us this is where you lived and uh.." he cleared his throat. "Sorry about it being so early, we just uh.."

"We need help," the taller one spoke up. He stared at me with a pathetic look, his brown eyes reminding me of a kicked puppy. "Please."

"I'm not involved in that life anymore," I said after a moment. "I'm sorry." I finished, and I started to close the door. I jumped as a hand came and hit against the door preventing me from closing it.

"Bobby told us," he said, eyeing his brother with a glare. His brother dropped his hand sheepishly. "We just..Could you hear us out? Please? If you can't help we'll move on, and leave you alone," he said, his eyes moving back to me, reminding me again of a kicked puppy. "We just..we really need some help."

I stood there for a few moments, looking back and forth between the two. I really wanted nothing to do with them, just by association with the life. But they had always helped when asked when I was involved, whether wanting to or not. And Bobby did send them. I knew Bobby wouldn't send any hunters my way unless it was a dire situation. It also being the two standing in front of me.. I sighed and closed the door long enough to unchain the door.

"Coffee?" I asked, opening it again for them, and stepping back to let them in. Relief crossed across their faces. The Winchester brothers entered inside, and I closed the door behind them. I walked passed them towards the kitchen, intent on the coffee that I had made. "Though it looks like you two need a good night's sleep more than anything else," I noted, reaching for a cup again. As I started to pour into the cup I heard them sit at the table awkwardly. I reached for the sugar and neither of them said anything. "What is it that you need help with?" I asked, turning to them. "Better yet, what is so desperate that you convinced Bobby to tell you where I was at?" I brought the cup up to my lips, waiting on an answer.

The both shifted awkwardly, glancing at eachother.

"Well," Sam began.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," I said, leaning back in my chair. I had to sit when they started talking, either from shock or their sheer stupidity at the situation. I squeezed the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly. "Dean made a deal with a crossroads demon because Sam died. So instead of leaving dead alone, you made a stupid, rash, unthought out, did I mention stupid, decision and only have a little less than a year to live before hellhounds come and find you, and drag you to hell," I dropped my hand to my lap. "Did I sum that up well enough?" Sam nodded, while Dean looked at anywhere but me. "And then, on top of that, you opened a gate to hell, releasing who knows how many new demons to the surface? And you think I can help you?" I asked, with a breathy laugh, my eyes moving to the table, a pained smile pulling at my mouth.

"Well, we know Iben was-" Sam stopped short when my glare shot up to him. He cleared his throat. "He was the best when it came to demons. We just figured that you would be the next best person to ask," he rationalized to me.

"I can't help you," I said stiffly and standing. "You need to leave."

"But how can-" Sam started but I cut him off with raising my hand at him sharply.

"I don't even want to listen to what you have to say anymore," I said calmly. "So I would take the smart decision here and leave. I do still know how to use a gun, and trust me, I have plenty."

"How do you know you can't help if you don't look?" Dean asked standing also, defending his brother. His eyes were slanted at me.

"Because you _willingly_ gave yourself over to a demon," I stated, my voice raising in volume. "What's dead should stay dead! You don't get to play God just because you don't like how life goes! People _die_. That's what happens when you live!"

"I wasn't thinking!" Dean almost yelled back. Sam's eyebrows shot up as he stared in between us shocked. "I saw a way to save him! And I took it! Don't act like you wouldn't have done the same to save Iben!"

As the words came out of his mouth, my hand shot out for the coffee mug sitting on the kitchen table in between us. I threw it at his head with as much force as I could. He barely ducked under it and it shattered loudly on the wall behind him.

"That's the point!" I almost screamed at him. "I didn't! You don't get what it's like, do you?! I watched my family torn apart by demons while I hid under the bed, praying they didn't find me! I was barely able to sneak a phone under the bed to dial Iben's number so he could hear their screams of pain so he could come save me because I was too afraid to make a noise!" my voice cracked. "Then I had to watch the same thing happen to him! And never once did it cross my mind to make a deal with the _same thing_ that tore everyone I loved apart to bring him back! Because he would kill me before the hellhounds could!" I clenched my fists at my sides, fighting the urge to throw something else at him. "Now leave," I said, my voice struggling back to it's normal volume. "Before I shoot you in the face."

Sam stood before Dean could react. He pulled his brother towards the door. I watched, my breathing labored, as he shoved his brother towards the door. I heard the door open and the shuffle of feet and muffled words. I heard the door close, and feet headed back to the kitchen. Sam carefully came around the corner, his stature defensive. My glare softened when I saw it was him.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," I said, quietly, before he could speak. I tucked my hair back behind my ears. "Iben knew everything there was, and more. I don't know half of what he did. Yeah, I know a lot more than most hunters, but there's a lot that is still foreign to me," I looked in between the two. "I also haven't been involved in anything like this, or anything hunter, since Iben was killed. So, everything is a little dusty as to what I remember. I mean, I still have _some _of Ibens' research and books, but not all of it. I don't know if I can help you."

Sam deflated. "I'm sorry about him," he said, his voice strained. "He's just..He's been off. I mean, who wouldn't be?" I nodded once. "We're going to be in town for a few days," he explained. "If you think of or find _anything_," he stressed. "Give us a call?" he asked, puppy eyes full of hope.

"Sure," I sighed. He started to head towards the door as I still stood next to the table. I looked to where their two large forms had sat, filling the kitchen with the first signs of life since I had moved it. Loneliness settled into the pit of my stomach.

I listened as his footsteps left the house, closing the door behind him. I heard the start of a car, and then the drone of it pulling away. And it was silent once again. I listened to the quiet as I stared towards the living room where the front door was. I left the kitchen, leaving the broken cup on the floor. My feet were on a mission for the first door on the right in the hallway.

I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway. Light shone in from the bare window that I hadn't bothered to get blinds or curtains for. The room was bare. The walls were white, and the two dozen or so boxes were the only thing in the room except for an old table with some chairs that came with the house was pushed into the corner. The air was stale, and dust had settled over everything. A lump formed in my throat. Iben's research and personal items were tucked away into these boxes. I hadn't even glanced in this room since I placed the last box amongst the others. I pretended like it didn't exist. Although it hurt to keep it around, it still hurt too much to give all of it to Bobby.

Reaching for the first box on the table, I was thankful that I had labeled what everything was. It was still too painful to look through everything. Research, the sharpie said. I began sorting the boxes, pushing the box of personal items into the corner.

I cursed under my breath. Why was I helping them? I had met the Winchester's a few times over the years. John always frightened me a little. I had heard from Bobby that he died a year or two ago, after Sam rejoined the life of hunting with his brother. I wasn't really sure why Bobby felt the need to keep me updated with other hunters. But he did when he called every now and then to check up on me. Iben, Bobby, and my parents were good friends through my parents "hunting" years that I learned about right after they were killed. I met Iben just before my parents were killed, and my brother disappeared. Iben was the one who took me in, though Bobby wanted to. Bobby argued that I should be in a stable home, not moving around, in a closer to "normal" life. Iben wouldn't have any of it. He said that Bobby had too many hunters coming in and out of his house. Too many unknown paranoid people coming around. So Iben took me in, trained me, cared for me, made sure I graduated, took me on hunts.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Bobby.

"Really, Bobby?" I asked when he answered.

"I take it the boy's showed up," he said, already knowing.

"A warning would have been nice," I chided, opening a box of research.

"Well, girl, you probably woulda boarded up your doors and windows and cut your phone of if you had known," he answered with just as much if not more sass. "The books you gave me didn't have the answers we needed. I knew you had the rest."

I let out an irritable sigh. "And you couldn't have been the one to come visit?" I asked.

"I got to much here I gotta look through. I wish I coulda, you know that. 'Sides, you need some company every now and then. It ain't healthy to keep yourself cooped up and alone all the time."

"You realize I'm grown, right?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. I didn't wait for an answer. "I also threw a cup at Deans' head," I admitted, almost sheepishly. It seemed like a good idea at the time. "I don't think I can help them Bobby. A demon deal? Seriously? I..I want to help them, find them an answer. But I just don't think there is one. That's serious, and recklessly stupid, business. Nothing good ever comes out of these deals."

"I didn't figure you could," he sighed. "But I was hopin' that Iben might of had something tucked away somewhere." He didn't sound very hopeful.

"Well, I'm going to look," I said, just as equally non-hopeful. "But it's alot."

"Yeah, and maybe if you hadn't thrown a cup at one of their heads, they'd a helped you look," he sassed.

"Shut up," I sassed back, with a smile.

I hung up after a quick goodbye. I stood on the porch, staring out into the street, watching as the neighborhood came to life. The old woman across the street that I rented the house from came outside to get the morning paper. She waved to me. I waved back, and went back inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. I ventured into the room filled with books. As I sat in one of the old chairs, the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway was the only noise to break through the silence.

After waiting for a few heart beats, listening and trying to push away the loneliness, I opened the first book.

* * *

_Ohhkay. That escalated quickly._

_So I've been sitting on this for a few weeks now. I've changed it probably a million times and finally decided to publish before I changed it a million more. I hope it wasn't too jumpy. I'm a little rusty on my writing. _

_Leave a review and let me know what you think? :) I'm open to constructive advice. Also, the summary is from a beautiful spoken word called Instructions for a Bad Day by Shane Koyczan. You should go listen to it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Silence_

_Chapter Two_

The silence crept through the house as the day slowly turned to afternoon. Besides the grandfather clock ticking away, the only sound to fill the house was the turning and rustling of pages. I had only made it through half of one of the boxes, and a headache was beginning to form behind my eyes. Most of the books were written by Christian researchers, so most of them wrote about sin and the path to hell. Nothing really to do with demon deals, or how to break one. Although, there was one book on how someone had fallen in love with a demon that possessed a human body. It was a journal. It went into depth about how they had never experienced such pleasurable torture before. Ibens' familiar handwriting only had one thing to say in the side column next to the words that went into detail about the sexual acts: "Ew." I chuckled at that.

With a deep sigh, I sat back in the chair and stared out the window blankly. There was no way I was going to be able to do this by myself in just a few days. At this rate it would take weeks, a few months even. I chewed on my lip. I needed help getting though all of this.

I grudgingly grabbed my phone next to me and dialed Bobby's number to get Sam's. After getting an "I told you so" from Bobby, I called Sam.

"Hello?" he answered at the second ring. I could hear Dean talking in the background.

"Hey Sam? This is uh.. This is Emery," I said awkwardly.

"Did you find something?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

I glanced at the half empty box with a grimace. "Uh. Not quite. I need some help."

"What do you need?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Just come over. I need help going through this research."

"Oh," he said brightening again. "Okay. Uh, we'll be over there in a few minutes."

He hung up before I could say anything. I felt for Sam. Dean not so much. Sam wanted so hard to save his brother. After not being given a choice, Dean selfishly sold his own soul for Sam, to bring Sam to life. It wasn't his fault, and now he was faced with either saving his brother or losing him. And if Dean was dragged to hell there was no way Sam was getting him back. Absolutely no way. Once you sell your soul, the deed is done. There's no undoing it. But Sam was determined. I glanced around the room. And I wanted to help, but it just didn't seem like there was anyway to help in the situation.

It was about twenty minute later when I heard the sound of a car engine pull up in the driveway. I stood from my chair and went to meet them at the door. When I opened the door, they were tracking up the driveway. Dean looked a little disgruntled, but Sam's puppy eyes were filled with hope. I felt my heart break for him. I was almost positive that there was not a way to help his brother.

I let them inside as Sam greeted me. Dean mumbled something under his breath. I chose to ignore it. One broken cup was enough. I locked the door and lead them back to the room the research was in.

"There's a lot," I said apologetically entering the room. "That-" I said pointing to the desk. "Is the research." Over three-fourths of all the two dozen or more boxes were filled with books, folders and loose paper. "The rest is personal items. Don't touch them."

"That..that's a lot," Dean said surprised.

"Bobby has some of it," I answered his surprise. "But not even half of it. You boy's want to pull that table out to the middle of the room?"

They moved the table carefully, not to disturb the papers laying on it. I pulled three chairs up to it. "Well it's not going to research itself."

* * *

It was eight o'clock before I realized it. I left the brothers to their research, though Dean didn't seem too keen on it. He kept trying to tell Sam that it was useless, that there was nothing they could do. What's done is done. It seemed odd to me, that he didn't have any hope that there was a way out of the deal. But I kept my thoughts to myself. I got dressed for work, told the brothers that I wouldn't be home until around four or five. I told them if they needed a break to head to the bar and I'd give them a discount. Dean perked up at that, but Sam barely lifted his eyes.

I was standing behind the bar, leaning my hip against it, wiping some glasses free of spots. I had been at work for a few hours, and it was a slow night. I sat the glass down with a sigh, and picked up the next one. My mind wandered to the books scattered across my mind. The books and papers were only telling us what we already knew. Demons come from hell. They were once human souls. Don't make a deal with one. Don't mess with them. They'll kill you. Nothing about how to break a deal.

I felt sorry for Sam. He was so desperate to find something to save his brothers soul. It was almost frustrating to see Dean so uncaring about the situation when Sam was trying so hard. Even Sam snapped at him a few times for not focusing.

A customer sat at the bar a few stools down, breaking my train of thought. I quickly served him, and he slid off into a corner with his drink, throwing a few bills down on the bar. I picked them up, counted them and placed them in the register. I glanced at the time, eager to be off and back at home. Although the research was tedious and repetitive, the brothers were endearing in their own way. They bickered like children, but their company was welcome sight in the small house. I never had people in the house, other than the occasional repairman. The landlord across the street would stop by every now and then, with a plate of cookies or a cake. She was an old woman who lived alone with her two cats after her husband died. I think she was just as lonely as I was. In the three years I had lived there, she insisted I join her for thanksgiving every year when she found out I didn't have any family or relatives to visit. I told her they all lived too far away. It was somewhat true. Bobby lived over six-hundred miles away. The last time I had seen him was the day after I had given Iben a hunters funeral by myself. He helped me find this place when I told him I no longer wanted to be in that life. It was too hard, and lonely doing it by myself.

"Why don't you head on out of here?" my manager, Jesse, said coming up to the bar. He smiled. "You look like you got somewhere to be, with the way you keep looking at the clock. We're slow anyway."

"Are you sure?" I asked slowly. "It's really no big deal. I can stay."

"Emery, you haven't missed a day since you started. Go. I can handle it."

"..Okay," I said hesitantly. "Thanks Jesse." I went to the back to grab my jacket. After a quick goodbye to Jesse and the other bartender, I hurried to my car and headed home.

The house was still lit up when I opened the front door. But everything was quiet. I kicked my shoes off while locking and chaining the door. I padded back to the room where I had left the boys. I paused at the doorway, taking in the scene before me. Dean had his feet propped up on the table, a book in his lap. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was tucked forward, his mouth slightly open. Sam looked like he had once had his head propped up on his hand, with his elbow on the table, but had slid down to rest his head on his arm across the book. They were both asleep. I looked at the old grandfather clock in the hallway. It read just after midnight. I went in search of blankets for them. I knew they were exhausted. They had told me they drove over 24 hours to get here. I didn't want to wake them up and tell them to go into the other spare room with an extra bed and a couch because I knew they (atleast Sam) would dive head first into the books again.

When I found two blankets I tiptoed into the room, careful to not bump into any boxes. I carefully picked up the book off of Dean's lap and draped the blanket across him. He mumbled something in his sleep, but didn't wake. I did the same to Sam, but didn't bother to move the book. I knew if I tried he'd wake up. I tiptoed back out of the room. With one last glance to them, I switched the light off and closed the door.

* * *

Dean woke with a start, suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was surrounded by boxes and books. Oh. Right. Research. He stretched, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Eight in the morning. The sound of snoring drew his attention to his brother who was asleep with his head on a book as a pillow. He dropped his feet to the ground and stood. He had just noticed the blanket that fell to the ground. There was another one around Sam's broad shoulders.

Dean quietly left the room, taking care as to not to wake his brother. The rest of the small house was quiet. The clock at the end of the hall ticked with the passing seconds. He heard the tv in the living room on with the volume turned on low. He headed towards the noise and saw Emery asleep on the couch, still in the clothes she had left for work in. He scratched at his neck as he turned the tv off. She didn't disturb at the change in noise.

She was sleeping with her head resting on the armrest of the couch. Her dark hair was splayed across her face. He took that moment to really look at her for the first time. She had changed a lot since he had last seen her a few years ago, when she was still hunting with Iben. She looked young curled up on the couch like that, though in reality she was only a year or a little less younger than Sam. Her face was round, her cheeks still shaped full around her cheekbones. Her lips were just as full as her face, and her nose was littered with freckles. Her eyes, when they were open, were round and a bright hazel brown color. She was short, too. Probably only standing about five foot one, or so. She was almost plain looking, though something was _cute_ about her. Not pretty, but cute. When she was a kid, she was quiet, with-drawn. Every time they came across her and Iben though the years, Sam was always friends with her because they were so close in age.

He remembered meeting Iben and Emery for the first time. Iben was huge, just as big as Sam was now. Toned, muscled and strong for being Bobby's age. He had dark swarthy skin, and his black as night eyes were just a few shades darker. He had a full goatee that was black, but graying along with his hair that was shaved short to his head. And, damn did he have a loud voice when he wanted to.

Emery was just the opposite. Pale. Her hair was a little darker then. Short, even for being ten, she only came up to Sam's shoulders then. Her whiskey colored eyes stared at them, Sam, Dad, and himself, curiously peeking out from behind Iben.

They had just arrived at Bobby's house. Dad was leaving them with Bobby for a few days while he went on a hunt. Dean had begged for Dad to let him go, but he said it was too dangerous. He was taking on an entire nest of vampires two states over.

He remembered vividly how Iben tried to get Emery to be friends with them. She looked like a scared rabbit who was cornered by a family of foxes. Iben had kneeled down in front of her and murmured something about not to be afraid. They were friends and they were safe. They weren't monsters. If they were, they wouldn't be able to come inside Bobby's house because his house was a safe place. Then he looked at the boy's, eyes twinkling. "Right, boys?" he asked.

"Right," Dean had answered, clapping his younger brother on the shoulder, with a smile. "We couldn't be monsters. We don't look scary enough."

"My brother didn't look scary," she said, her voice as quiet as the pitter-patter of a mouses feet. Sam elbowed him harshly in the side.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" Sam asked, reaching a hand out for hers. His brother was always able to find broken people and connect with them. Even when he was a kid.

She looked at his hand, then at him. With a hesitant smile, she nodded and took his hand.

She was different now. Even more withdrawn than she was before. Cut off from everyone, quick to anger. He looked at the cup she had lugged at his head still sitting abandoned on the kitchen floor. Definitely quick to anger and quick to act on it.

He remembered the phone call they had gotten from Bobby as Sam was trying to frantically figure something out to save his soul from the deal he had made.

"_Alright, boy's I may got a lead. But it's a big may," Bobby said when Dean had answered the phone. Dean put it on speaker for Sam to hear as they sat in the car. "Almost all the research I got on anything demons is from my old friend Iben. You'd have almost thought that he discovered them with how much he knew. You two have met him before, with your Dad."_

"_Wasn't he killed a few years ago?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah, but he didn't hunt alone," Bobby answered._

"_Emery?" Dean asked. "That little pipsqueak is still hunting?"_

"_Well, no. But she still has a lot of Ibens' reasearch. She didn't want to part with all of it. Couldn't bring herself to do it. She's livin' on her own a couple states over. Doesn't really have much to do with people from my understanding."_

"_Okay, so where is she?" Sam asked, eagerly._

_He listed off the address but gave us a warning. "She doesn't want anything to do with hunters," he said quickly. "I'm surprised she even keeps in touch with me, no matter how little it is. She's likely to slam the door in your face."_

"_So we'll explain the situation to her," Dean said when Sam had a look of disappointment. _

"_Might not mean nothin' to her. Iben's death shook her real bad. She lives alone, doesn't talk to anyone. Her family and Iben were killed by demons. She might not take any sympathy towards you willingly giving yourself up to one. Just..Just do me a favor. I'm worried about her. If she don't listen, keep trying. Get her to talk to you. Do everything you can."_

Dean sighed and headed back to the room where Sam was still asleep.

* * *

_I started to make this chapter longer, but I felt like it was starting to drag. I tried to find a place that it didn't cut off weird, and I hope it was a good spot._

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think :) I'll even take constructive advice. (I don't like to say criticism because it seems harsh.) _

_While I write this, I'm working on improving my writing, so any advice as to make the story flow better or anything would be greatly appreciated. I want everyone to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing Emery and planning her character development. So pretty pretty please let me know what you think :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Silence_

_Chapter Three_

"Good morning sleepy head!" A voice said loudly, startling me awake. I blinked away the sleep in my eyes and Dean's bright smile appeared in front of me. I looked around where he was standing to see Sam in the doorway with an apologetic look on his face.

"At least it wasn't AC/DC or Metallica," he spoke up with a shrug.

"I absolutely refuse to let Sam make us shove our noses in those books without any breakfast," Dean announced. I sat up and rubbed the rest of the sleep from my eyes.

"Uh, there's a diner further into town," I said, stretching. "I don't really have much here."

"Sounds good," Dean said, clapping his hands together loudly. I squinted at him wondering where all of his energy came from. I stood as he twirled his keys around his finger. I adjusted my shirt that had twisted around in my sleep. Pulling my hair back out of my face into a loose bun, I followed them out the door. My landlord was across the street getting the morning paper from her driveway. She looked up, surprise across her face as she saw the two with me. She waved, and I gave her a small wave in return. I slid into the back seat of the Impala as Dean started the engine. He pulled out of the drive way, turning up the radio, bobbing his head to some old rock music and headed off in the direction of town.

By the time we pulled up to the diner I wanted to rip my hair out. Dean sang along with the music, very poorly, the entire way. I could see a grimace on Sam's face through the side view mirror where I sat behind him. I was out of the car and slamming the door behind me before Dean could fully put the Impala in park.

"Hey!" Dean hollered at me. "You can be hostile towards me, but not baby!"

I rolled my eyes and waved slightly towards the people who were staring at us curiously. I only waited a moment for Dean to check over his "baby" before heading inside. It was a little too warm inside the diner, but homely. It was a little mom and pop place that had the best pancakes I had ever tasted.

"Emery!" a male voice greeted to the left of the restaurant. I resisted the very strong urge to roll my eyes. I turned stiffly to the voice with a tight smile.

"Dillon," I answered.

"Haven't seen you in a few..days," he started but trailed off when the two brothers entered in behind me.

"Damn Emery, for short little legs you sure do walk fast," Dean said behind me. I glanced up at him when he stood beside me. He was a full foot taller than me and I could see him sizing up Dillon in front of us. Dillon was tall and lanky, though he was somewhat shorter than Dean. He had short flaxen hair that he spiked up and clear blue eyes, and he thought he was God's gift to women. And women sure did fall for it.

"Uh..who are these guy's?" he asked, his brow drawn together.

"We're her brothers," Dean spoke up before I could say anything. My eyes shot up to him and he smiled charmingly at the smaller man. "Decided to visit our long lost sister for a few days."

"Half-brothers," Sam clarified quickly when Dillon looked at me oddly.

"Oh.. You never mentioned having brothers," he said slowly, but I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Yeah uh. Family decided I was the black sheep of the family and kicked me out," I said tightly, elbowing Dean in the kidney. "Table for three please," I urged.

"Oh! Right!" he marked something at the hostess stand and pulled out three menus. He lead us to a booth and I slid in first. Dean sat beside me, and Sam across.

Dean watched Dillon as he took the orders for our drinks and disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

"So, who was that creep?" he asked me, flipping the menu open.

"Not that it's any of your business, _bro_, but it's just some guy who wants to take me on a 'date' so he says. Doesn't know how to take no for an answer," I answered, untwisting the napkin from my silverware.

"Sound's familiar," Sam said, hiding a smirk behind his menu. Dean shot him a look and I laughed under my breath.

Dillon soon returned with our coffee. He took our orders and tucked the menu's under his arm. As he walked away he winked at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again and focused on scratching a spot off of my spoon.

"So this is what your life has been for the last few years?" Sam asked, bringing his cup to his lips.

"Pretty much," I said blandly, glancing out the window. "It's quiet here. Quaint. Peaceful. No one knows who I am, or about the other life. No one bothers me," I glanced at them. "Until now."

Dean leaned back in the booth and stretched his arm out over the top of it with a loud sigh. "Yeah well, you need company and who else would be better than us?" he said, shooting me a charming smile. I slid further away from him towards the wall with a pursed look.

"Only for a few days, before people start asking questions," I said stiffly. "Seriously? Long lost half brothers? You couldn't have said cousins or something? I can already hear the rumors stewing."

"It's a small town," Sam said, his tone apologetic. "They'll find something else to talk about soon."

"Here you go!" Dillon's voice interrupted sitting a plate down in front of Sam. After sitting all of the food down, he lingered for a moment eyes on me. "You weren't at work last night," he said, factually. "I went to see you."

"Left early," I replied in the same tone. "You know. Family time. Just like I'm trying to have now," I continued pointedly.

Before he could say anything, someone called his name and he scurried away. I shook my head.

"Man, he's still chasing you after you treat him like _that_?" Dean laughed. "You should sleep with him just because you should feel sorry for the guy."

I turned my irritation towards him. "You want another cup thrown at your head? Because I won't miss this time."

He let out another laugh and started stuffing his face with the pancakes he had ordered. We ate quickly, at least Sam and I did. Sam was eager to get back to research. He told me that he felt like we were going to find something and we were close. I tried to reciprocate his optimism, but I just couldn't. He didn't seem to notice. Dean was silent when Sam spoke about it. I could tell he was on edge about something with the whole situation. I would have to corner him alone before they left and ask what his problem was.

After almost having to drag Dean away from the diner, and another very irritating car ride back to the house, I was thankful for the quiet that research brought. The silence was soothing. But this was a different type of silence. It wasn't cold, and lonely. It was warm.

Research continued, though the pages weren't telling us anything else. The same thing repeated over and over again on the pages. But each time I read the same thing written in a different way, I would turn the page silently praying for an answer. Something to be written differently. But there wasn't. Not that I could find. Every so often in the corner of my eye, I could see Sam perk up, thinking he found something. But just a few moments later he would deflate. I felt sorry for him even more.

I couldn't begin to imagine waking up everyday, counting down the days that he had left with his brother. Each minute ticking by was a timer on his brothers life. If we didn't find something soon, he'd have to face the facts of what his brother did. Whether or not Dean did it for himself or for his brother, Sam was going to end up alone.

I glanced up at the two brothers. To my right, Sam was focused on the book in front of him, his eyebrows drawn together. In front of me, Dean was staring blankly at the table at the top of his book. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a light kick under the table. He jumped in surprise and his attention focused on me. I nodded to the door signaling for him to follow me.

I stood, excusing myself for the bathroom. I gave Dean a pointed stare. Sam didn't answer, just turned a page in his book. I left the room, making sure Sam didn't see where I went, and headed for the kitchen. I heard Dean a few minutes later say something to his brother, then his foot steps follow.

"So what's with your 'don't worry about it, I'm damned' attitude?" I asked, leaning against the counter once Dean rounded the corner. I stared out the kitchen window waiting for his answer. The sky was beginning to churn gray.

He didn't answer me for a moment as he shifted awkwardly. I gave him a minute before I turned my gaze to him. He wasn't looking at me. He was staring at his feet. I could see the thoughts turning in his mind when he glanced up at me. He shifted again and sat at the table.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Sam," he said reluctantly. I raised my eyebrows in response. He chewed the inside of his lip. "Part of the deal was that if I do anything to try and break the deal, the deal is off. Period. Sam dies."

"..Damn it, Dean," I said pressing my fingers into my eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was," he admitted.

"So let's say we find something here..which I doubt" I confessed after a moment, turning to him. "How are you going to talk Sam into not doing whatever he has to do to save you?"

"That's why I've been trying to avoid it," he answered. "You can't tell him Emery. He won't take it well."

"Has anyone told you how stupid you are recently?" I asked, walking passed him and back to the research.

* * *

Once again I left the boy's to research. At least Sam. I was fully convinced now that Dean wasn't even reading what was in front of him, just focusing blankly on the pages and turning when it seemed like he had done it for long enough. I wanted to scream at him. This is why you should play God. What's dead should be left dead. But Dean was making sure to grab a few more books than either of us, so we couldn't read them. I figured he was hoping that he would grab the book with the answer, so he could lie and say that they all said the same thing. I could feel my blood slowly boiling at the thought. And I felt bad for getting angry. I could _almost_ understand what Dean was doing, no matter how stupid. Dean wanted to protect his brother. I didn't want Sam to die, but I didn't want Dean to die either. Especially by the hands of demons. It was one painful and bloody death.

"Hey space case," Jesse said, interrupting my thoughts, with a smile. "Customer."

I turned and saw a man sitting at the counter watching me closely. He looked vaguely familiar. After a moment I placed his face with the man last night that I served just before I left. I filled his drink that he ordered and he continued to sit at the bar after placing a few bills down. I took them and counted them quickly. I could feel him still watching as I headed to the register. A prickling sensation scurried across the back of my neck.

I turned back towards the customer and froze. With a foreboding smile, two pitch black eyes stared directly at me from the customer. I felt my stomach drop. He blinked and the black disappeared. My heart started to race. I had _nothing _to protect myself from a demon. He started to stand, and I backed up towards the entrance to behind the bar. I bumped into a solid body. I swallowed a lump in my throat as my skin started to go cold. I slowly looked up to see Jesse smiling down at me. His eyes two bottomless black pools.

"Now Emery," he said, his eyes still black. "I let you leave early last night!" With those words, he shoved me with an unseen force. I flew forward into the other side of the bar, where it curved and connected to the wall. I hit the floor with a thud and a loud cry, clutching at my ribs where I was slammed into the corner of the bar. My knees landed in broken glass as it rained around me where I had knocked off glasses from the counter. I quickly tried to regain my footing though my lungs protested as the demon slowly advanced.

"You know, you and your hunting buddy Iben caused us a lot of grief," he purred, his voice smooth. "So imagine our surprise when the _Winchester's _of all people popped open a gate and let so many of us out that you and your step-in-daddy forced back into Hell." He grinned. Another invisible force slammed me into the counter again. He watched as the force started to pull me down, sitting me against the bar with a crushing force. My already bruised ribs, and airless lungs struggled to breathe, as I tried to look around for something to protect myself. My eyes fell on a black bin of salt that we used to salt the rim of glasses for drinks. "So a few trailed the Winchester's and imagine our surprise when they told us that the brothers led us directly to you," he laughed. The demon that was sitting at the bar moved behind him. I slowly started to move my hand towards it, acting like I was trying to stand again. "It was so simple. Just had to sit back and wait. Though I am disappointed that I can only rip you apart. I would have loved to see what the inside of your step-in-daddy looked -"

He was cut off as I flung the salt in the bin at the two demons. Their skin started to hiss as they screamed in pain. I shoved passed them quickly, ignoring the protest in my ribs, darting for the nearest exit through the fire door sounding the alarm. I darted down the street away from the bar and the two demons who were likely almost recovered. I pulled my phone out as I ran for the house.

Sam answered on the first ring.

"I need your help now!" I almost yelled into the phone. "Get all of those boxes into your car, and head towards the bar as fast as you can! Demons are on my trail and they're probably coming after you next! I can hold them off for now, but make sure you get _everything_ out of that room!" I hung up before he could answer. I turned down a street and slid to a halt nearly slamming into the possessed body of Jesse.

"That wasn't very nice," he sneered. I felt his hand before I saw him move. A loud crack across my face and ear sent me to the ground. Stars flashed across my eyes and I scrambled to my feet. He grinned as he watched me stumble to my knees. "You see, the thing is about you humans that makes you so endearing," he said as he calmly approached me. "Is you don't know when to quit fighting. But," he paused long enough to send a swift kick into my ribs. Tears pooled in my eyes as I bit my lip as hard as I could to not give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. "That makes it fun for us."

I glared up at him, silently begging the boy's to hurry. Another blow came to my cheek. I spat blood onto the pavement as I pushed myself up to face the demon. I wasn't sure how long he was going to draw this out. But I had to at least distract him until they showed up. I gathered all the strength that I had and swung my fist. Before I could make any contact, I was sent flying through the air and I let out a yelp at the feeling of the pavement biting into my shoulder. I scrambled to my feet, but another wave slammed me into the side of a car. The alarm pierced through the night, echoing against the buildings. My entire left side screamed at me when I tried to stand. My shoulder was bloody, and I could already feel the bruise on my entire side forming from being thrown into the car. I used the car as leverage to help me stand, as air struggled it's way back painfully into my lungs. The demon approached slowly. It smiled a familiar grin that I had seen thousands of times though the years I lived in this town. But this was the only time it frightened me.

But this wasn't the first time I thought I was going to die.

* * *

_I've already got the next chapter in the works. I'm really enjoying writing this a little too much. And I'm super excited to introduce Castiel into the story. _

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think!:)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Silence_

_Chapter Four_

"J-jesse if you can hear me," I struggled through my dry throat. I struggled to push myself up against the car. "Please, fight it. I know, it's scary, but _damn it_ if you can hear me _fight it_."

The demon laughed. "Oh, he can hear you," he chuckled. "And he is fighting. But he's just a normal boring little human," he said like it was the most simple thing he's ever had to explain. "You see, Emery, that's what happens when you run from this life. You can run to any end of the planet, do what ever you can think of to hide yourself. But," he grinned and reached his hand out. I felt a pressure on my throat and a force started to lift me off the ground. "We will always find you."

My fingers grabbed frantically grabbed at my throat to relieve the pressure. I kicked my feet to reach the ground, but it was no use. I silently gasped for breath, but there was no oxygen reaching my lungs. The more I struggled, the faster my vision started turning black. I began to give up. And as I did, I hit the ground, suddenly able to breathe. I took a deep gulp of breath which scraped against my raw throat. I lifted my eyes to where the demon stood, but he wasn't looking at me.

Behind him there was a set of headlights shining directly on us. And I could see two large figures standing next to the open doors, shot guns pointed at Jesse. The demon slowly turned back to me, grinning widely. Then black smoke rose from Jesse's mouth into the sky. When it disappeared, Jesse collapsed.

Sam rushed to me but Dean stopped by Jesse to check for a pulse. Sam kneeled in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked eyes glancing me over.

"We have to leave," I answered, my voice scratching against my throat. "Is he alive?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah," he breathed. "But there's probably more coming."

I tried to stand, but my side protested. Sam reached out to help me when I gasped. He helped me towards the Impala.

"Can you help him out of the street?" I asked Dean. He nodded and headed for Jesse as Sam lead me to the Impala. It was a little awkward, because he was so much taller than me. But I clutched around his waist, and he braced my shoulders gently against him to hold most of my weight from my side.

"I forgot how much getting the shit kicked out of you hurts," I laughed lightly.

He nodded in agreement. "Hurts pretty bad," he said helping me sit in the back seat. There were three boxes in the back with me. "We uh. Had to dump some of them in the trunk and leave the boxes. If we didn't, it wouldn't have all fit."

"That's okay," I said forgivingly. "As long as you got it all." I brushed my hands along my jeans and let out a hiss. I turned them over to look at my palms. The sight of blood greeted me. Tiny shards of glass and gravel were embedded into them. "Ow," I said surprised.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Dean said, approaching the car. "Before they come back with friends."

"You going to be okay for the ride?" Sam asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "It's just a couple scrapes and bruises," I said giving him a small smile. He paused before giving me a small okay and closed the door. Dean slid into the drivers seat and Sam joined in the passengers seat a few seconds later. The car started with a roar and we pulled away from the scene as sirens could be heard in the distance.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" I hissed through my teeth as Sam poured peroxide on my shoulder. I clenched my jaw as I heard it start to fizz and dug my fingers into the arms of the chair I was sitting in.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Almost done."

We were in a run down motel a few hours away from the town. Dean wanted to drive the whole way to Bobby's but my bruised body wasn't going to have any of it. I hadn't realized how beaten up I was. My hands were scraped wide open as was my shoulder. I had a gash under my right eye that Sam pulled a piece of glass out of. My left side was already starting to bruise from the impact of the car. My throat was raw from being choked and a shapeless bruise was beginning to form there, too.

After finding this motel, Sam set to work cleaning the cuts. He wrapped my hands after pulling all of the gravel and glass out and almost soaking them in peroxide. I had two butterfly bandages on my cheek, and he was starting to dab off the peroxide on my shoulder now, a pile of clean gauze next to him. I let out a heavy sigh as he cleaned away the stinging fluid. Dean was across the room on the phone with Bobby explaining what happened.

Apparently, right after I had called them, three demons showed up. They fought them off, barely, and had just enough time to get all of the boxes in the car before another group showed up. I asked Sam if the first three people who were possessed made it. He gave me a slight shake of his head. I didn't answer. I wasn't angry at them. They did what they had to do. But because I tried to hide away from everything and get away from hunting, those people were dead. They came after me. It was my fault they were dead.

Dean handed me the phone, breaking my train of thought. I took it from him, lifting it to my ear.

"I'm so sorry kid," Bobby greeted me. "If I had known they were bein' followed I wouldn't of sent 'em."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I sighed. "I should have known it was going to happen eventually."

"Well, when you get here, we'll look for you another place, closer this time. Make sure it's got enough wards around it that nothin's gonna be able to find you."

"Yeah," I said sullenly.

"You just focus on gettin' better right now," he said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, kid."

I said a quick goodbye and gave Dean the phone. Sam was beginning to wrap my shoulder. Dean hung up the phone and sat with a loud huff on one of the beds.

"Just as soon as I thought it was nice to get a few days off," Dean sighed.

"We both know how often that happens, Dean," Sam answered him, tucking in the bandage. "I'd give you some pain killers if we had any," he said, cleaning up the supplies.

"It's fine," I waved him off. I struggled to my feet, trying to not let a painful groan out. I moved to the edge of the bed opposite to Dean and sat heavily. I hung my head in my bandaged hands and closed my eyes. Sleep sounded glorious, but I could tell both brothers were too tense to sleep. It was well passed three in the morning and my body had long burned off it's supply of adrenaline and energy.

They were silent in their own thoughts as my mind drifted away. I worried about the small town, and if the demons were going to tear it apart looking for me. Hopefully they would realize we weren't stupid enough to stick around and they would leave the town alone. I wasn't sure if I believed in God, but I sent a silent prayer anyway.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. Dean had made sure to salt the entrances to the room so nothing was getting inside tonight. There were two shot guns leaned against the night stand. When I saw them I gave the brothers an odd look and asked them what in the world a shot gun was going to do to stop any demon. I was almost bemused when they explained that they had come up with packing the shells with rock salt.

"You should get some sleep," Dean spoke up. "You look like you've been run over by a train."

That was all I needed to nod in agreement. I carefully slid up the bed and pulled the blankets back. I was thankful that Sam helped me take off my top shirt that was shredded on the shoulder, leaving me in a black tank top and a pair of sweats that Dean let me borrow, though I had to roll them up quite a bit and cinch the waist tight to keep them from falling off.

I pulled the blankets up to my nose and rolled away from the light and the brothers and sleep over took me.

* * *

It was nine before Dean woke me up. I started to sit up, but was met by a wall of bruised muscles and pain.

"D-damn it," I said, rolling over to my stomach. I braced myself against the bed, and started to push myself up, my muscles screaming loud in protest. It almost brought tears to my eyes as I hung my feet off the bed. I _really_ wasn't used to getting the shit beat out of me anymore.

He watched me tensely from the other side of the opposite bed. "Need some help?" he asked. I started to say no, but he rounded the bed and helped me to my feet before I could protest.

"Bathroom, please?" I sighed.

"Sure thing pipsqueak," Dean grinned at me, using his favorite nickname for me when we were younger.

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd punch you," I said through grit teeth as he helped me towards the bathroom. I snatched my jeans up off the back of a chair as we passed it.

"Rain check?" he grinned again, closing the bathroom door behind me.

I glared at the door for a moment then turned my eyes to the reflection staring back at me. I took a step back, eye wide. The cut on my face was red and puffy, and I could feel where the butterfly bandages were tugging at the skin. My neck was purple and a sickly yellow color. I swallowed, testing my throat. Thankfully it wasn't painful. I slowly turned and lifted up the left side of my tank top carefully to not pull at my already tender muscles. My side matched the colors of my neck, the purple and yellow twining together in some darker places but fading in others. I put my shirt down gently over the bruise and rested my hands there. I was in pain, but I was lucky.

That demon was planning on doing a lot more to me than just suffocate me. I felt my blood start to boil. Jesse. That demon was possessing Jesse. I didn't know Jesse well, but I knew enough to call him a friend. When I first showed up at the town, Bobby was helping me find a job and stuck around for a few days. One night, Bobby called me and told me to get down to the bar as fast as I could. Thinking he was in trouble, I high tailed it for the bar, barely remembering where it was.

I burst into the bar, breathing hard and stared at Bobby blankly when I saw him laughing at the counter with a slightly larger dark haired man chucking with him. I stomped up to him and tapped him on the shoulder roughly. Bobby greeted me and introduced me to the bartender. Jesse invited me to have a seat and a drink on the house. After a few minutes of coaxing conversation out of me he nodded.

"You're hired." Bobby clapped me on the shoulder with a congratulations. He had hit it off with the bartender and asked if they were hiring. When Jesse shrugged and said: "Maybe. Depends on if I like them or not" Bobby called me immediately. He knew the only way to get me out of the house was to seem like he was in trouble.

Later on Jesse told me that when he saw me burst in through the doors completely frazzled, hair a mess and frizzy, dark bags under my eyes, crumpled clothes, and wrinkles from a permanent frown, he almost didn't hire me. I looked like a walking train wreck with a load of emotional baggage to drop off. But when he saw me march straight up to Bobby, almost knocking a few people over and brushing passed the rude comments in return, his opinion began to waver. But when I grudgingly sat in the stool and gave half-hearted replies to his questions he changed his mind completely.

He told me all he saw after that was a lost soul that just needed a place to call home.

I remember when he told me that, I nearly dropped the rack of cups I was holding. When he said that something stirred inside me. He figured me out in just a few minutes when it took someone else to tell me what I was feeling before I could understand it.

And all I knew about him was that he was married, and had two daughters with his wife who were all gorgeous. He had a mortgage that he complained about every seventh of the month, a car payment, student loans from a masters degree in psychology he never used, and other bills he hated paying. He had a dog that was as big as me that drooled everywhere. The basic, fundamental things. That's all I knew.

I also knew that if I hadn't come around, he'd still be living his normal life. He wouldn't have been possessed. He would have never known what it was like for his body to be completely taken over by another malicious being. He wouldn't have to know that fear. My mind traveled to his family. My heart almost pounded out of my chest with how hard my blood was pumping. I had no way of knowing what that thing did to his family and he had to watch helplessly.

* * *

Sam had a firm hold on my wrist. I froze, blinking at him. My rage immediately came to a simmer. I glanced at the movement behind him to see Dean standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised. In the corner of my eye, I saw a trickle of blood. My eyes followed it up to my knuckles. Then my attention was drawn to the shattered mirror that covered the counter and the floor.

"Emery.." Sam said gently. "What are you doing?"

"I-...I don't.." I glanced up at him. "I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember? You let out a blood curdling scream, that I _never_ in my life want to hear again in my life by the way, and then there was just a loud shatter," Dean said crossing his arms.

"Dean," Sam started giving him a hard stare. "Let's just give her a minute to get dressed." He gave me a glance and let my wrist fall to my side. He pushed Dean out of the doorway and pulled the door shut with a little difficulty. I could see where it had been kicked in. I stood in the bathroom staring blankly at the glass sparking small reflections back at me. What had I done?

* * *

I was sitting in the backseat of the Impala. Besides the radio playing in the background of Dean's horrible choice in music, everyone was completely silent. I watched the scenery flash by the windows. I could feel Dean's eyes on me through the rear view mirror. Back in the motel when I left the bathroom, Dean wasn't in the room. He was loading the car, ready to leave.

Sam didn't say anything to me about the broken mirror. He just handed me a plaid shirt to pull over my tank top with a tight smile. I pulled it on and stared at my feet as I followed him out of the room.

We were just over halfway through the drive to Bobby's. The tension was so thick it was almost suffocating. I shifted lower in the seat. I felt eyes on me again and I turned my head to meet his stare head on.

"Yes?" I asked irritably. He shifted his eyes back to the road clenching his jaw. "You have something you want to say to me?" I pressed sitting up. "Because if you do, just say it."

"How can you just 'not remember' breaking an entire wall length mirror?" Dean asked, his eyes flashing.

"Because I don't," I snapped. "I don't remember. It just went black."

"Guys.." Sam said carefully. "Could we not do this right now?"

"If he's got something to say then he just needs to say it," I said, trying not to snap at Sam. "Not sit on it like he's got a stick up his ass acting like he has some entitlement because he sold his soul and we have to be nice to him then not call him out on his shit."

"Excuse me?" he snapped. He jerked the wheel over to the side of the highway. He threw the car in park. He twisted around to look at me. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, jackass," I spat at him. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you have no right to be angry. I don't remember what happened. I blacked out."

"Stop, seriously," Sam tried to interject when Dean got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. I followed quickly, my blood beginning to bubble under my skin. Sam was right behind me as Dean rounded the car.

"I'm sorry, who asked you to come along?" he asked, inches away from me. "I can be angry at whatever I want."

"I'm sorry," I mimicked. "Who showed up at my door step begging for help? And because I decided to be nice, and help you out because we _used_ to be friends an entire town was exposed to who knows how many countless demons, simply because you couldn't take the time to figure out you were being followed. Now hundreds of innocent people are probably in danger because of your mistake! You put their lives, and my life in danger, _knowing_ who I am and who Iben was, _knowing_ that you let God know's how many demons out of Hell and you led them right to my fucking doorstep!" He stepped back as my voice reached it's belting volume. "So no, you can't be angry at me because it wouldn't have happened if you had just taken not even a day to make sure you weren't being followed! I don't remember what happened, Dean! If I did I would tell you! And if you don't fucking like it, leave me here, I'll walk to town my damn self and have Bobby come and get me!"

"Stop!" Sam shouted stepping in between us and pushing us apart. Dean looked like he had lost some of his fight, but I was on a roll. I bit my tongue trying to respect what Sam was telling me to do. "Both of you just shut up and get in the car!" I glared at Dean until he moved, and he scowled in return. He started to move for the drivers seat, but Sam grabbed him by the shoulder. "I'm driving." Dean almost argued, but stopped when he saw how serious Sam was. He clenched his jaw and shoved the keys at Sam and sat in the passengers seat.

I grudgingly got back into the backseat but slid to the middle so I wouldn't have to resist the urge to strangle Dean with his seatbelt. Sam rounded the car in four long steps and started the engine with a roar. I glared at the back of Dean's head for the rest of the ride to Bobby's.

* * *

_And this is why two hotheads should not be in the same confined space for too long.._

_Sorry about the delay in the update! I've had alot going on that I needed to take care of and to top everything off, I got hurt at work yesterday. Which is a good and bad thing. I can't work until atleast Wednesday and I have to stay off my feet because it was my foot that got hurt, so I have to wobble around on crutches and a boot. But that means I get to sit at home and not do anything all day except write. So it's a bitter sweet kinda thing haha._

_Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I would really appreciate it! :)_


End file.
